Carter-A259
|mass= |hair= Brown |eyes= Hazel (Augmented: Blue) |cyber= |affiliation= UNSC Navy |rank= Commander |specialty= Team leader EDGE Magazine, February 2010 |battles= Fall of Reach |class= SPARTAN-III, Alpha Company Alpha Company started in 2531, Beta Company started in 2537, and Gamma Company started in the mid-2540s }} Commander Carter-A259 was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. Carter was the leader of Noble Team, an elite team of Spartans who fought during the Fall of Reach.[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer: February 2010] His call sign in the team was Noble One.Halo: Reach E3 2009 Trailer Biography Childhood and early career Carter was born in Durban, Biko on August 27, 2520. He was conscripted into the Spartan-III program's Alpha Company in 2531, and, after an unknown amount of time, became the leader of Noble Team. He has led Noble Team through enough difficult situations to earn the loyalty of his teammates. He and Catherine-B320 are the only survivors of the original team, and share a close bond as a result. Later career On April 22nd, 2552, Carter led Noble Team in an operation put together by LCDR Catherine-B320[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24525 Bungie.net: Kat-B320 Personnel Profile] to destroy a CCS-class Battlecruiser maintaining position above a city. The operation was successful, but at the cost of Thom-293. Both Carter and Kat took responsibility over the death of Thom, unable to admit that the death of the SPARTAN was his own fault. Thom was replaced on Noble Team by SPARTAN-B312 a few months later, just prior to the Fall of Reach. Fall of Reach Throughout the course of the Fall of Reach, Carter led Noble Team in multiple operations against Covenant forces, such as the investigation of a communications blackout at the Visegrad Relay, a mission which led to the first confrontation with Covenant forces on the planet, the counter-offensive operation on Sword Base, and a large-scale UNSC assault on a Covenant-occupied site and the neutralization of a Covenant tower.Halo: Reach, campaign level Winter ContingencyHalo: Reach, campaign level ONI: Sword BaseHalo: Reach, campaign level Tip of the Spear The destruction of the by a Covenant supercarrier after the Battle of Viery prompted Carter and Kat-B320 to review the situation. Recognizing the presence of the supercarrier as a large threat, Noble Team decided to utilize a non-existent space vessel and launch a makeshift slipspace bomb at the Covenant vessel. Carter, along with Kat-B320, Jorge-052 and Noble Six, helped UNSC ground forces repel Covenant invaders from a UNSC base, which housed the Sabre launch facility. Noble Team was separated from this point, with Jorge and Six participating in Operation: UPPERCUT while the rest focusing on the groundside.Halo: Reach, campaign level Long Night of Solace At some point in the Fall, Carter and the remaining members of Noble Team assisted the UNSC in repelling the Covenant from civilian populations. They reunited with Noble Six in New Alexandria and helped in the neutralization of Covenant jammers and evacuation of ONI personnel. Not too long after, Noble Team was hailed by its supervisor and was ordered to destroy Sword Base. The team was forced to enter a radiation bunker to shield themselves from the Covenant's glassing of New Alexandria. However, Kat-B320 was killed en route to the bunker.Halo: Reach, campaign level New Alexandria Carter along with the remaining members of Noble Team proceeded to Sword Base and fought their way into the facility, only to have their directives revised by an unknown UNSC AI.Halo: Reach, campaign level The Package In the facility, they encounter Dr. Halsey once more. Noble Six was urged by the science officer to become the courier of a package and to deliver it safely to the . Using Pelicans as their mode of transportation, Noble Team was split into two; Jun-A266 escorted the science officer to CASTLE Base while the others headed for the Autumn. Sometime during the transport of the package to the Autumn, Carter was grievously injured in the Pelican, most likely due to his head hitting the front windshield and causing massive internal damage.. Knowing that the delivery of the package was of the highest priority, he ordered Noble Six and Emile-A239 to drop off the Pelican and proceed by ground while he diverted the Covenant aerial forces' attention. During the journey on the groundside, the two SPARTANs encountered a Scarab blocking their path. Carter, still in the Pelican, sacrificed his life by ramming into the behemoth, allowing the two SPARTANs to accomplish their objective. Traits and personality Carter is described as charismatic and reassuring, as well as a born leader, inspiring confidence in those under his command. He is said to be cool under pressure, with laser-like focus, even while maintaining adaptability and flexibility. Carter is also noted as being capable of interacting with non-SPARTAN personnel effectively and efficiently with low-to-no expected stress issues, and is said to be at his best while building a team.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24526 '''Bungie.net': Halo: Reach Project Page - Carter's profile] As team commander, his defining trait is his desire to bring his people back alive, but he knows the challenge of losing members of his command. However, he was said to have "minor trust issues" due to the death of Thom-293 under his command; Carter attributes S-293's death to his own "inadequate team preparation" while it was evidently due to enemy action or Thom-293's own lapse in situational awareness. Carrying the guilt over Thom's death may have also been the source of Carter's hesitation to commit to one of the replacements. Trivia *With the rank of Commander, Carter-A259 is the highest ranked SPARTAN. *Carter's date of birth makes him one of the oldest SPARTAN-IIIs. The majority of the trainees for the first class, Alpha Company, were four, five, and six years old when the project began in 2531; Carter would have been eleven at that time, making him nearly as old when he was conscripted as most other Spartan-IIIs were when they graduated from the program. *He is the subject of the SPARTAN-III augmentation procedures in the Birth of a Spartan trailer. *Carter's voice is usable Halo: Reach's Firefight mode.Halo: Reach "Rocketfight" gameplay videoHalo: Reach "Dropshield" gameplay video *In the ''Halo: Reach Video Games Awards'' trailer, Carter had a shaved head and a lighter skin tone. In the final version of the game, his hair is styled in a high and tight cut and his skin is somewhat darker. *Carter-A259 uses the Commando variant of the Mark V MJOLNIR armor. *Carter's helmet is available as an Avatar Award and is obtained by clearing a Campaign mission on Legendary without dying. Gallery File:ReachConcept CarterHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Carter's helmet. File:Concept Carter-A259.png|Concept art of Carter-A259. File:Carter.png|Carter in his MJOLNIR armor. File:HReach - A259.png|Another view of Carter. File:Birth of a Spartan - Carter.jpg|Carter at age sixteen. File:BirthOfASpartan - Carter Parents.png|Carter looking at a Holo-Still of his parents before undergoing the augmentation. File:BirthOfASpartan - AugmentationCarter.png|Carter after Project CHRYSANTHEMUM. File:BirthOfASpartan - Destiny.png|Carter facing a prototype of his MJOLNIR armor.[http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=20994364&postcount=4754 NeoGAF: View Single Post - Halo: Reach Beta |OT|] File:Carter-A259.png|An older render of Carter-A259 from the Video Games Awards trailer. File:HRCarter_-_Firefight.png|An updated render of Carter. File:2Nobles.jpg|Carter with Noble Six and Jun-A266 on board a Falcon. File:REACHcartercorvette.PNG|Carter in a Falcon, looking at a Covenant corvette. File:Carter-A259 (ViDoc - A Spartan Will Rise).png|Carter from A Spartan Will Rise ViDoc. Notes List of Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Halo: Reach Characters Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Spartan-IIIs